


Alice and Angela

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [19]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Alice and Angela's relationship.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Angela Weber
Series: twilight headcanons - couples [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226933
Kudos: 4





	Alice and Angela

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Angela sat on the blanket Alice had laid out, fidgeting with her camera. It had last been used to photograph her brothers’ indoor birthday party, and she was struggling to find just the right settings for the sunny day they were having. It was cloudy now, but Alice promised the sun would be out in about five minutes. She had designed a new set of clothes, and Angela wanted to take pictures of her wearing them in the sun.

“Anything I can help with, dear?” Alice asked, wearing the first of the three outfits. It was a black bodysuit, fitted with silver sequins that were already glinting in the cloudy light.

“Not yet,” Angela murmured, staring at the camera screen. She took a quick picture of the ground, then repositioned the camera to catch Alice in the frame. She lowered the camera, staring at Alice. “Wow,” she said, studying her. Alice laughed.

“You’ve seen me wearing this before.”

“Not outside… you look so beautiful.” Angela stood up and pulled Alice into a hug. 

“Thank you,” Alice said, stretching up to kiss Angela on the cheek. Just then, the clouds shifted, the sun shining between them. “Are you ready?” 

“Of course!” Angela grabbed her camera off of the ground where she had left it, and began taking photos of Alice. Between the sequins and her skin, the sunlight reflecting off of her made her look like a sunbeam. It all reflected back into the lens to create dozens of tiny rainbow spots, similar to the effect of a prism.

They moved around the yard, using shadow patterns created by the trees covering the yard to their advantage, seeing different ways she could play with the light. They continued like this for the other two outfits, the first of which was a long, flowing dress made of sheer black material that was covered in crystals. It looked like a starry night sky when the sunlight hit it, and Alice the moon. The final outfit was brown pants and a shirt made of red, orange, and yellow reflective material. When the sunlight hit the shirt, the beams turned the same colors and reflected off of Alice’s skin, making it look like she was on fire in the middle of the yard.

They lost the light a few hours later, as the sun dipped down behind the clouds again. The air was still warm, so Alice changed back into shorts and a t-shirt to join Angela back outside. Both women laid down on the picnic blanket laid out earlier, Alice in Angela’s arms with her head resting on Angela’s chest. She played with Alice’s hair as she relaxed, watching the subtle beams of light not hidden by clouds dance on her skin.

“Thank you for doing this, baby,” Alice said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Always happy to play with my favorite model,” Angela said, kissing the top of her head.

“Did you get some good shots?”

“Absolutely. Can’t wait to tell everyone what wild photoshop process I used to get those effects.”

“Well, I hear the vampira effect does some weird stuff in the sun,” Alice said, laughing.

“Well, a good photographer never reveals her secrets.”

“I think that’s magicians.”

“I am going to go with both,” Angela countered. “Besides, they’ll be too mystified by your beauty to question anything.” Alice twisted around so she was facing Angela.

“Look who’s talking,” she said, leaning down to kiss Angela before she could respond.


End file.
